Titanosaurus
Titanosaurus (チタノザウルス , Chitanozaurusu) is a giant, aquatic dinosaur created by Toho Studios that first faced Godzilla in the 1973 Godzilla film, Terror of MechaGodzilla. History An amphibious dinosaur found in the Pacific Ocean, the character appeared only once, as one of two antagonists in the film. Titanosaurus shares his name with a real dinosaur species, though they do not share much beyond nomenclature; the real Titanosaurus was a land-dwelling sauropod, while the one featured in MechaGodzilla is a deep-sea dwelling creature who sports a fin on his tail and along his back. He does have rather a long neck for a monster, perhaps homage to his namesake. In Terror of MechaGodzilla, a mad scientist named Shinji Mafune (portrayed by Akihiko Hirata) becomes so obsessed with studying the brain patterns of marine life that he loses his academic credentials and is cast out from the scientific community. Quickly, descending into madness, Mafune is able to gain mental control of Titanosaurus, with the help of aliens from Black Hole Planet 3, after he attacks a submarine investigating the remains of the destroyed MechaGodzilla, from the previous film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. The normally peaceful Titanosaurus becomes a frightening, intense monster, and when Dr. Mafune rebuilds MechaGodzilla, both monsters combine their forces, to begin Mafune's revenge on humanity. Both are ultimately defeated by Godzilla. At first, Godzilla arrived at Tokyo to save the people and help the military, thinking that he can take down Titanosaurus more easily without the robot MechaGodzilla. However, Titanosaurus was even more powerful than anyone could have imagined without superpowers. The INTERPOL Agency figured out if Titanosaurus is exposed to supersonic waves, then Godzilla will have more energy to defeat MechaGodzilla. After Katsura committed suicuide, MechaGodzilla was no longer controlled since Godzilla pulled off his head, making him blind. Godzilla immediately destroyed MechaGodzilla by aiming his atomic breath at the robot's body and defeated Titanosaurus with two shots of atomic breath after the dinosaur was shot by several waves on his body's attached device, the Supersonic Wave Oscillator. The world was saved by Godzilla for the eighth time. Abilities *Titanosaurus can whip up a cyclone with his tail by opening the fin from the tip of his tail and swinging it's tail back and forth. *Titanosaurus is an extraordinary jumper. *Titanosaurus is an adept swimmer. *Titanosaurus can lift other monsters with his jaw, as seen in Terror of MechaGodzilla. ** Weaknesses Titanosaurus cannot stand supersonic waves because it effectively stuns him. Video Game Appearances *Battle Soccer *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla *Godzilla Trading Battle *Godzilla: Unleashed *Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Titanasaurus was cut from the video game Godzilla: Save the Earth. This was due to licensing errors, so Megaguirus took Titanosaurus' place. He can still be seen in the concept art though, wading in the water of an icy level. Titanosaurus appears as a playable character in Godzilla: Unleashed. Godzilla: Unleashed Bio Height:115 meters Weight:61,000 tons "Titanosaurus is a prehistoric throwback-a primitive monster from an ancient age who has managed somehow to persist in contemporary times. Titanosaurus lives deep in the ocean, hibernating for hundreds of years in a stretch. In recent years, humans have disturbed Titanosaurus, increasingly incurring his wrath. Though not specifically evil, Titanosaurus holds no allegiance to any particular ideology, and would not hesitate to secure additional power for himself should the opportunity arise. This frequently places himself in opposition to Earth Defenders and the Global Defense Force. Titanosaurus employs his towering height, powerful tail, and sonic waves to intimidate or subjugate any beings who dare to disrupt his ancient lifecycle." Tains.png|Titanosaurus in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash 2096262-godzilla_unleashed_20070904020111968_000.jpg Gallery Behindtomg10.jpg aquamonster.jpg tbaw566645.jpg titan.gif tsaurs.jpg titanosaurus.jpg Titanosaurus.png Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series - Titanosaurus.jpg|Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Titanosaurus Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Titanosaurus.jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Titanosaurus 1297783304.jpg|Toy Dreams Project Titanosaurus by Bandai Japan TOY-TOK-2571_02.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2012) In Other Languages *Spanish: Titanosaurio *Russian: Титанозавр Roar Trivia * Titanosaurus is technically not evil since he was mind-controlled in Terror of MechaGodzilla. Some of the characters in the film also mention that Titanosaurus has a calm nature and would normally not attack. *The Titanosaurus character has not appeared in any films since Terror of MechaGodzilla, aside from a brief flashback during the opening credits of 2004's Godzilla: Final Wars. *In the original script of Terror of MechaGodzilla, Titanosaurus was supposed to be actually two different monsters who would later combine into Titanosaurus, known as the Titans; but because of budget problems, Toho was only able to make the Titanosaurus suit and not the two other monsters. *The name Titanosaurus is actually a Sauropod Dinosaur in the family of Brachiosaurus and Diplodocus. *With his colorful, dinosaurian design and (albiet weakly defined) personality, Titanosaurus is unique for a 1970's monster, most of which are space monsters with strange, unnatural and illogical body designs, and is an obvious throw-back to the more successful dinosaur monsters of the 1960's like Baragon, Varan, and Gorosaurus. *Titanosaurus' true fate is not known. After being weakened by Interpol's supersonic transmitter, the creature is hit directly in the chest by Godzilla's atomic ray, and falls backwards off of the cliff into the sea. It is unknown if Titanosaurus died in the battle, or recovered and swam away. Some believe that, since Titanosaurus was not among the monsters living in Monsterland in 1999, the creature did indeed perish. However, as the film Destroy All Monsters, which features Monsterland and takes place in 1999, was produced in 1968, seven years before Terror of MechaGodzilla was produced, this theory holds little water. After all, other monsters from films made before Destroy All Monsters, such as King Kong, Oodako and Ebirah are not seen living in Monsterland, either. *Titanosaurus's name can be seen in Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. When Godzilla appears during a festival, Titanosaurus' name is imprinted on a tank. *In Godzilla: Final Wars, one can see a boy playing with Godzilla-foe toy figures, including a toy figure of Titanosaurus. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, Titanosaurus only joins the mutants to stop the GDF from attacking him. Some fans said that Titanosaurus should be a Earth Defenders in Godzilla: Unleashed instead of a Mutant. This is because in the movie, he was being controlled, so he is not evil in the first place. Furthermore, Titanosaurus has a sonic beam, which is ironic, considering that sonic energy is what lead to the downfall of his movie counterpart. *Titanosaurus is one of several Showa monsters that have only appeared in one film, others include Gabara, Megalon and Jet Jaguar. *Titanosaurus is one of the few monsters to actually be taken down by humans. *Titanosaurus is the second aquatic monster to fight Godzilla. *Titanosaurus is the second aquatic dinosaur to appear, the first is obviously Godzilla, in the series. *Titanosaurus' roars were reused for the Crocomire and Phantoon bosses of the Metroid series. *Titanosaurus is the last completely original monster to appear in the series. The remaining enemies that appear in the Heisei and Millennium series' are linked to Godzilla or another monster (Battra-Mothra, Megaguirus-Meganulon-Rodan) in some way. Titanosaurus was not a previously used monster, his backstory or design is in no way influenced by Godzilla's or another previously existing monster. Poll Do you like Titanosaurus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Showa Kaiju